Silent Scream
by xxaddicted2spxx
Summary: *A Cinema Bizarre FanFiction* Kiro has something very important to tell someone. How much must he be put through just to explain his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Scream

Chapter 1

There he was. I had to do it. I had to tell him how I felt. Yeah, he's my best friend and it might weird him out, but I need to tell him that I've changed over the past few weeks.

He was walking closer to me. My heart started racing. My adrenaline pumping. I tried to distract myself by reaching for a book at the top of my locker. I stood on the tips of my toes and stretched my arm to as far as it could reach, and I felt something against my back. I didn't move my head, but I managed to slightly move my eyes to see who it was. I couldn't get a clear look at the face, but I recognized the cologne. He grabbed the book and moved to the side.

"Is this what you wanted?" He handed me my algebra textbook.

I just stared at him. My heart was beating faster, so fast that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. It was so loud, I could even hear it.

"Are you okay?" He eyed me oddly.

When I managed to catch my breath, I quietly said, "Yeah, and thanks." I took the book from his hand and closed my locker. "There's something I need to tell you," I whispered as I stared at the gray linoleum floor.

"What is it?" He asked. "Does it have something to do with Gina?"

Throughout all of that time I took practicing in front of the mirror, I managed to completely forget the fact that I have a girlfriend. That's just great. I wonder what she'll assume when she realizes that I haven't called her at all in weeks. I haven't even bothered to look at her in the hallway either.

I clutched my books to my chest. "No, it has to do with you."

"What about me?"

I gulped. "Well, you see—"

I was cut off when a teacher said, "Boys, if you plan to make that bus, you better hurry."

As I started to run toward the exit, I couldn't help but think that it was stupid to wait until the end of the day to tell him. I should've told him on the bus this morning. Just before I got to the door, I saw my bus pull out of the school parking lot. My backpack fell to the floor.

"You know, I could drive you home if you want," I heard him call from behind me. I turned around and saw that he still stood in front of my locker.

It was hard enough to be close to him for that short period of about two minutes. And it was at least a fifteen minute car ride to my house from the high school. But what choice do I have? No one from my house was home, and my car was still parked in the driveway. "Really? That'd be great. Thanks."

He began to walk toward me. I just stood there, frozen. He picked up my backpack and slung it over his right shoulder. When he pushed the door to the exit open, he waited. "You coming?"

It was then when I realized that I forgot to breathe. I inhaled deeply and hurried through the door and down the front steps.

"There's no need to rush, Kiro." I heard the door close.

I turned around and saw him leisurely walking down the steps with a wide grin on his face. "What did you call me? You know that's not my name."

"I called you Kiro. It's the nickname I gave you. Remember?" He stood next to me at the bottom of the steps.

Wow. Not only did I forget about my own girlfriend, but us giving each other nicknames completely escaped my mind as well. He called me Kiro, and I called him...what did I call him?

"Oh yeah, sorry." I blushed. "What's yours again?"

"It's Strify." He smiled and started walking to his car while mumbling a song that was unfamiliar to me.

"Um...Strify?" I caught up with him.

He stopped to look at me. I don't know what it was about his smile that made me feel so special. It's just so...so...

"Kiro?"

"Huh?" I said, still stuck in a reverie of silent admiration.

"You wanted my attention?"

I snapped back into reality. "Oh, what I wanted to tell you was..." This is it. I had his attention. I have to tell him now. "...um...hm..."

"Just tell me!" Strify demanded as he opened the passenger door to his car.

I slid in and closed the door. I pulled the seatbelt over and clicked it in as Strify dropped himself into the driver's seat. He tossed my backpack on to my lap, and since it landed directly below my stomach, it made me grimace a little.

He chuckled and started driving. I looked at Strify, but I quickly looked away because just looking at him made me feel all giddy inside. What really confused me was that I haven't felt like this until a few weeks ago. It's just like something inside me snapped, and it was so sudden and overwhelming for me. And being in a small confined space with him just made it worse.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right." I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to say, only because I'd have to be near him for at least fifteen more minutes. "What was that song you were humming before?"

"That's what you took so long to ask me?"

I nodded.

"It was just a song I wrote over the past few weeks."

The car rounded a corner as it exited the school parking lot. "So what's it about?"

"Well if you must know, I wrote it for someone very close to me." He sped up and turned his head to smile at me.

We were lost in each other's makeup-decorated eyes, and I enjoyed every silent second of its peace.

A horn sounded. When I turned my head to see what was going on, I saw the car fly past a red light. "Strify, stop!" I screamed.

But it was too late. There was a loud crash and from then, it was all a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Scream

Chapter 2

As I woke to the sound of beeping machines, I couldn't see all that clearly. But what I did see was a white, light-filled room and someone resting their head on top of their arms next to me. I blinked a few times, and the image became obvious to me because of the two-toned hair.

I weakly lifted my head and gently nudged Strify's head. He lifted his head, and his silver and black eye makeup was smudged all over his forehead, and his hair was completely disheveled up in the front. There were cuts, bruises, and stitches all over his face.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I joked.

"You're up!" His eyes brightened, and he began to pat his hair down, which made me notice the scars covering his arms. He asked, "Is it really that bad?", with a worried expression on his face.

It wasn't that bad to me, but I know he wouldn't be satisfied. "Well..."

He groaned and pulled his hood over his head. He threw his head into the bed, covering his face.

"Come on now, don't be like that." I slowly sat up and moved his hood back down.

"But I look terrible!" He muffled into the mattress.

"You don't look that bad." I smiled.

"You just said I did!" He still didn't lift his head.

"You look fine. Who's gonna see you, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Strify, you're being ridiculous." I rolled my eyes.

"Easy for you to say! You look perfect!" His hand quickly slapped against his mouth and there was a nervous look in his eyes.

I slid my legs off of the bed and stood up. It was painful, but I gradually made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Everything was in place, with the exception of a few slight smudges on my eyes, and my hair was a little messed up. Just like Strify, I had several bruises, cuts, and stitches on my face as well.

By the time I walked out of the bathroom, his head was buried in his arms on the side of the bed. My eyes narrowed, and I knelt down next to him and rested my hand on his right shoulder.

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder and stood up. I, still on my knees, looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He didn't need to speak; the tears in his eyes said it all. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I used the bed to help me stand up.

He reached for the door handle, and when he took hold of hit, his elbow dropped. He slowly pulled the door open, and when he looked over his shoulder, he looked at me in a way that I would never forget. It was a look of fright and shame. He turned his head and walked out of the room.

I stood there for a few seconds, in confusion. I shook my head and ran out the door. I looked to my left and to my right, in search of the black, torn-up jeans and jacket of Strify. I spotted him walking down the hallway to my left, and I started to chase after him, but a patient was being rushed down the hallway on a stretcher, so I had to stop for a few minutes.

The very second the stretcher passed by me, I started racing down the hallway, but Strify was out of sight. There was so much pain circulating throughout my body, but my determination to catch up with Strify overpowered it. When I reached the hospital lobby, I called out, "Strify!", but he ignored me and walked out of the sliding glass door entrance, into the pouring rain.

I ran as fast as I could out of the hospital and managed to catch up to him. "Did I do something wrong, Strify?"

He just kept walking, and I followed him.

"Strify!" I cried. "What did I do?" I grabbed his left wrist.

He closed his eyes. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" I felt tears start to collect in my eyes.

"I can't," Strify sighed.

"Why not?!" I gripped his wrist even harder, and a tear from my left eye slowly streamed down my face.

"I just can't!" He pulled his hand out of my grip, and started walking away.

"Why must you always do this to me?!" I shouted to him. Tears were racing down my face as I ran after him. The rough pavement hitting against my bare feet didn't stop me from catching up to him and wrapping my small arms around his slender waist.

He turned around and pushed me down to the ground. "Just leave me alone, Kiro!" He ran down the street.

The combination of the pain of the fall and the lasting pain from the car accident couldn't even match the pain of my heart being torn into pieces by Strify.

I pushed myself up and brushed the excess gravel from my elbows, revealing the newly created wounds and covering my hands with blood. I lifted my foot and did the same, only the blood from my hands managed to wipe on to both of my feet.

I trudged into the hospital and I heard a woman call, "Sir, you need to come with us."

I looked behind me and saw a trail of bloody footprints, so I obliged. As I was lifted on to a stretcher, I stared at the hospital's white ceiling. Tears ran down past my temples, and that same nurse whispered, "Don't worry. The pain will go away soon."

No, it won't. The hospital could only make my physical pain go away, but they couldn't put my broken heart back together. The only way to get rid of the pain was for Strify to accept me again.

After the staff got me cleaned up and bandaged, I felt I was ready to walk out tonight, but the nurse insisted that I'd stay because it's too dangerous to go out in the rain with my kind of injuries.

So as I woke up the next morning, a nurse walked into my room to tell me that someone was here to pick me up, so I sat up.

"Who is it?" I asked, only because I never asked anyone to come here and get me.

"I never asked for a name. He just said that he's a good friend of yours."

I shrugged and stood up from the bed. When she opened the door for me, I thanked her and walked out.

As I walked down the hallway, I started running through my mental list of good friends of mine, but I couldn't think of any because Strify hates me now.

The lobby was almost completely empty, with the exception of two staff members sitting at the front desk. I saw a familiar car sitting in front of the entrance, and I limped my way to it. When I was standing in front of the car, I leaned down to look through the window, but it was tinted. I opened the door and climbed in without looking at who it was. I took a deep breath, and I recognized the scent.


End file.
